


Eclats

by Ruize_chan



Category: L Word
Genre: After every party she dies, F/F, Hurt but no comfort, Why is Shane always ruining her life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saison 4, épisode 1. "Depuis qu'elle avait fui la station de ski, ses amies et celle qui aurait pu la rendre heureuse un jour, tout n'était plus qu'un enchevêtrement d'évènements, de flashs, de mots et d'images sans aucun sens."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclats

**Author's Note:**

> De nouveau quelque chose que je viens de repêcher, perdu au fin fond de mes dossiers. C'est un encore-plus-bref oneshot qui se déroule pendant l'épisode un de la saison quatre, après le fiasco de la fin de la saison trois, toujours axé sur le personnage de Shane. Il peut être lu comme suite de « Karma ». The L Word ne m'appartient pas. Bonne lecture, et si vous avez des questions ou un avis à donner, n'hésitez pas.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Canada, c'était comme si le fil de ses pensées déraillait, s'échappait de toute gangue linéaire. Elle se perdait dans des rêves qui tenaient presque de l'hallucination où se succédaient larmes et reproches de Carmen, se réveillait à des endroits où elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie, perdait toute notion du temps écoulé depuis qu'elle avait fui la station de ski, ses amies et celle qui aurait pu la rendre heureuse un jour. Tout n'était plus qu'un enchevêtrement d'évènements, de flashs, de mots et d'images sans aucun sens.

L'eau qui va la noyer, un rail de coke près de Cherie qui jacasse, Carmen qui veut la tuer.

Un réveil en sursaut au bord de l'océan, une violente envie de vomir, Carmen qui veut mourir.

Un crétin qui la réveille au milieu d'une fête dégueulasse, un mal de crâne lancinant, le soleil qui l'éblouit, une blonde et son « Ca va, chérie ? », un archet explosé qui se branle sur les cordes d'une guitare électrique, un nouveau rail de coke, une brune en maillot de bain, Carmen en pleurs.

Un coup de panique au moment de retrouver ses clés de bagnole, le bordel sur le bar et des montagnes de verres remplis de trucs colorés, Cherie complètement gelée, son rire insupportable, sa Berline et ses sièges en cuir, les lignes blanches de la route qui défilent si vite qu'elle ne les voit plus, un connard qui klaxonne, Carmen furieuse.

Le petit portail blanc devant sa maison aux murs rouges, ses cousins et leurs poings serrés, quelques menaces de mort, le Carlton Liquor, ses cheveux qu'elle attache, les cannettes, les bouteilles qui passent entre ses doigts, l'alcool qui brûle le fond de sa gorge, les lettres blanches d'Hollywood en haut de la colline, le volant qui lui échappe et ce poteau qui fonce à toute vitesse dans le pare-brise, le sourire de Carmen.

Ses jambes qui ne la portent plus et cette douleur qui gagne tout son corps, le goût du sang, la voix d'un mec qui baragouine quelque chose, la nuit, les trottoirs sales du centre-ville, les enseignes lumineuses de L.A., les vitrines éclairées, sa jambe qui lui fait mal, la maison qui apparaît au loin, Carmen qui la trompe.

La clé au dessus de la porte, la voix puis le visage de Carla, une discussion sans queue ni tête, des regrets, quelques larmes – mais non, elles ne coulent pas, le sol couvert de bouteilles, de fringues, de verres à moitié vides, la porte du frigo et ses diodes blanches, elle qui trompe Carmen.

La bière qui goutte sur le plancher, le gamin qui dort derrière la porte, Shay qui dort derrière la porte, son frère qui dort derrière la porte, quelques pas à reculons, comme des coups d'électricité dans tout ses membres, une voiture qui manque de l'écraser alors qu'elle hurle le nom de cette tarée au milieu de la route, mais rien d'autre que le bruit de la circulation et surtout, le beau visage de Carmen imprimé, gravé au fond de ses yeux.


End file.
